Appearance
by rainbowfish22
Summary: Post BD. After five and a half years, Leah's back, and she wants to know what she missed. One shot. Blackwater, Renesmee/OC.


Appearance

"_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me, you found me."_-The Fray, You Found Me

* * *

They had all thought she was dead. But no, she's standing right in front of him. She doesn't run into Jacob's arms, doesn't scream in delight, she doesn't even smile.

"Leah…" Jacob whispers. He reaches out to touch her, and Leah lets him pull her into his arms.

"Leah…" he whispers again. He buries his face in her hair, and Leah realizes that he is crying.

"I'm back," she says weakly.

"You're back," Jacob whispers. "Where were you?"

Leah shrugs and answers, "Places."

"We all thought you were dead," Jacob says.

"I wasn't," Leah tells him. "I've missed a lot, haven't I? Are you engaged to the half leech or something?"

"No," Jacob answers. "But there's someone you need to meet."

"Who?"

"Mark."

"Who's Mark?"

"Renesmee's…fiancée."

"Oh."

They are both silent for a minute before Leah quietly asks, "How did that happen?"

Jacob shrugs, even though Leah can't see it. "All imprints have a choice. Renesmee didn't choose me. I have to respect that. Besides, Nessie wasn't that good for me."

"What do you mean?"

"She kept me from loving the person I really wanted to love."

"Oh?" Leah sounds surprised. "Who would that be? Please tell me you don't still have a crush on Bella."

"Not Bella," Jacob says. "You."

Leah opens her mouth then closes it again. "I was gone for a long time, wasn't I?" she says.

"You were," Jacob agrees. "No one ever imagined that you'd come back."

"Well, here I am," Leah says.

"Here you are."

"Is Seth…?"

"Seth's around. He's not really Seth anymore, but he's here."

"Not really Seth? What do you mean?"

"He's been acting like you when Sam left."

Leah closes her eyes. "That's my fault, isn't it?"

Jacob nods once and pulls Leah closers to him. "He'll be happy to know that you're back."

"Can I see him now?" Leah asks.

"Sure," Jacob agrees. "He'll be home. He doesn't really go anywhere anymore."

**

* * *

**

They walk silently to La Push, which doesn't seem to have changes much since Leah last saw it. Jacob opens the door to the Clearwaters' house.

"Seth?" he says quietly.

Seth looks away from the flickering television to face Jacob. When he sees Leah, his mouth drops open in surprise. Seth runs towards her, pulling her into a bear hug.

"Leah…you're back," he says.

"I missed you, baby brother," Leah says.

"It's so good to see you, Leah," Seth whispers.

"Jacob tells me you haven't been as happy lately," Leah says.

"Lately? Try for the past five and a half years."

"I'm so sorry, Seth," Leah says. "But I'm back now. Let's see one of those trademark Seth smiles."

Seth tries a weak smile.

"Close enough," Leah tells him.

Tears are streaming down both of their faces, and Seth says, "You're not dead," as if he is just realizing it.

"Of course I'm not," Leah says. "I'm stronger than that."

"What took you so long to come back?" Seth asks. "When you left, you said it would just be for a few months."

"I just…needed sometime to myself. Sometime to think."

"Did Jacob tell you about Renesmee?"

"Yeah."

Seth pulls Leah closer to him. "It's so good to see you, Leah."

"Seth?" Leah says.

"Yeah?"

"I can't really breathe."

"Oh. Sorry." Seth releases Leah. "I still don't believe you're here."

"I'm here," Leah assures him. "I'm not leaving again anytime soon. I promise."

Seth smiles a small smile. "You were never good at keeping promises, Leah."

"Well, this one I'll keep. Just watch me."

"Ok, Leah." Seth laughs weakly.

"Now," Leah says. "I'd really like to meet this 'Mark' person that Renesmee loves so much."

"You may as well," Jacob says in an irritated tone.

**

* * *

**

Jacob and Leah walk to the Cullens' house, and Jacob rings the doorbell. An annoyed looking Renesmee opens the door, and her eyes widen as she sees Leah.

"Leah Clearwater?" she gasps in a voice like tiny bells.

"The one and only," Leah replies in a bored tone.

"None of us thought that you'd come back," Renesmee says, sounding shocked.

"I know, I know. Jacob already gave me that whole speech. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd really like to meet this 'Mark' character." Leah folds her arms over her chest.

"Why?" Renesmee suddenly turns hard.

Leah shrugs. "Just curious. I've been gone for a long time. Last time I saw you, you were physically five. If I remember correctly, you were about this tall…" Leah levels her hand with her knees to show how tall Renesmee was.

"I get it," Renesmee rolls her eyes and flips her long brown hair over her shoulder as she ducks back into the house.

"Leah, this is Mark," Renesmee says with little enthusiasm as she appears back at the door with a male vampire. The vampire, Mark, has shaggy black hair, pale skin, black eyes, and looks to be about 18.

"So you're the infamous Leah Clearwater," Mark says, sounding excited to meet Leah.

"That's me," Leah says.

They shake hands, and then stand there awkwardly until Renesmee says, "Are you done yet?"

"Yeah," Leah says, not really caring.

Renesmee smirks and ushers Mark back into the house.

Leah and Jacob walk away from the house, and Jacob watches Renesmee and Mark through a window from a safe distance away.

"You didn't tell me he was a vampire," Leah says as Jacob stares at Renesmee sitting on the couch.

"I didn't feel it was necessary," Jacob says, taking Leah's hand in his.

"Do you miss her?" Leah asks as Jacob squeezes her hand gently.

"I miss her very, very much," Jacob whispers.

"Well, you shouldn't," Leah tells him softly. "Because you have me."

* * *

**(A/N: I have no idea where this plot came from. It's really long. Normally I would have broken it up into three parts (Leah seeing Jacob, Leah seeing Seth, and Leah seeing Renesmee) but I thought it was better this way. I really hope you review, because I want to know what you think of a really long one shot compared to a three (or two) shot with shorter parts, and what you think of how I wrote about Renesmee. Too sweet? Too out of character? What? And, obviously, I wasn't going to put Jacob with Renesmee, so that's why Renesmee had someone else. While writing the scene where Leah meets Mark, my first thought was, "Leah's going to imprint on him, isn't she?" But I managed to avoid that. I don't know why Leah wanted to meet Renesmee's boyfriend, but I wanted her to, and I'm the author, and therefore, I have complete control. And just in case I don't post anything tomorrow, Happy New Year everyone! Reviews are love!) **


End file.
